id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Dyer
Emily Dyer is the doctor and one of the default survivors that are unlocked after completion of the prologue. She has a special ability that allows her to use syringes without depleting their use. She is efficient in medical studies, which allows her to heal survivors and herself much faster than other survivors. Background Story She is ambitious and extremely clever yet unobtrusive. But she is not all that she seems. To survive in this crazy world, you have to do something out of the ordinary. Tired of constantly moving around, Emily hopes to use this chance to find a place she can call "home" and ultimately enjoy a life of security and stability, one that she has never had. But before that, she needs to solve a few "problems" from her past. Appearance Emily has a petite build alongside a peach skin tone. She has short brown hair, covered by a plain white nurse's cap. She dons a white nurse's dress, a blue cape, a pair of pointed white shoes, and a pair of medical gloves. She also carries around medical equipment in a small satchel attached to her belt. External Traits # Med Master: Carries around a syringe and can heal herself when wounded. Due to her medical background, syringes are not depleted when used. # Med Elite: Possess superb medical skills. The speed of healing others is increased by 60% and self-healing speed increased by 20%. All teammates' healing speed is increased by 5%. # Weak: Physically weak. Vaulting speed is decreased by 15%. # Veterans: Veterans are more vigilant than novices and gain an additional 2s boost when hit. Gameplay Emily is the fastest healer in the game, and it is recommended to use her if another teammate such as the priestess is present (priestesses will increase the healing speed for other survivors). She is very useful when saving a teammate from a rocket chair while a hunter is camping, as she can infinitely heal herself with syringes and thus have more chances of saving a teammate. Although efficient in these areas, players should avoid vaulting obstacles when being pursued by hunters as she is slow at vaulting them and may be terror shocked if hit by the hunter while vaulting. If wounded while also being pursued by the hunter, she can pull pallets down and progress her healing process while the hunter is destroying the pallet. She can then run to another pallet to pull it down and continue until she is healed. Deduction Target All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path # Syringe Usage: A doctor repeatedly practices on themselves before using a syringe on a patient #* Basic Objective: Self-heal with a syringe 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Self-heal with a syringe 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Self-heal with a syringe 3 times # Clinic Opening: After obtaining my license, I rented a tiny shop front with the aim of helping as many people as I could. #* Basic Objective: Successfully heal 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Successfully heal 3 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Successfully heal 5 teammates # Skill Improvement: Here one can acquire experience that's impossible to get in medical school. #* Basic Objective: Complete 1 healing calibrations #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete 3 healing calibrations #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete 5 healing calibrations # Superb Skills: It is cruel, but for a private clinic, even one act of negligence may lead to irreparable consequences. #* Basic Objective: Complete 1 healing calibrations #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete 3 healing calibrations #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete 4 healing calibrations # Benevolence: Never forget my oath: No matter the time or place, man or woman, the wellbeing of patients is my sole purpose. #* Basic Objective: Rescue 1 teammates from a rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 2 teammates from a rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 3 teammates from a rocket chairs # Pledge: The treasure of a lifetime lies in the sacredness of the heart. #* Basic Objective: Open 1 chest #* Advanced Objective 1: Open 2 chests #* Advanced Objective 2: Open 3 chests # Solitary: Sometimes, when confronted with life's struggles, you have to compromise. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 1 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 3 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 4 time(s) # Conceal the truth: No, I can't be caught! Why would this happen... #* Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with a pallet 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with a pallet 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with a pallet 3 times # Neck or Nought: Sometimes, you have to break the rules to get what you want. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 2 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 3 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 5 time(s) # Collapse: Destruction is always easier than creating. Everyone should be careful. #* Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with a pallet 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with a pallet 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with a pallet 3 times # Escape: The reason why I saved you was not to take you away, but was to experience that feeling of despair once again #* Basic Objective: Rescue 2 teammates from a rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 3 teammates from a rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 4 teammates from a rocket chairs Costumes Original Doctor.png Worn Clothes Doctor.png Bordeaux Red Doctor.png Elegant White Doctor.png Leopard Dot Doctor.png Player Profile * Portrait - Doctor: Doctor Basic Portrait Trivia * She's wearing a nurse uniform * It is implied that her age is 32 Category:Female